Einkaufen mit Alice
by SaJuMA
Summary: Ein Outtake aus Biss zum Morgengrauen-Twilight von Stephenie Meyers Homepage. Ein Teil der Flucht vor James aus Bellas Sicht.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Das Copyright dieses Outtakes liegt bei Stephenie Meyer, This outtake belongs to Stephenie Meyer (2007).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ich hab noch nie etwas aus Bellas Sicht übersetzt und bin daher ein bisschen nervös :S**

**Ihr alle habt 4 (!) Bücher aus dieser Sicht gelesen, die **_**ich**_** nicht kenne (nur vom ersten Buch und das hab ich auch nur ****einmal ****auf Deutsch gelesen) weil ich eben alles im Original gelesen hab. Falls sich irgendetwas gar nicht nach eurer Bella anhört, dann tut es mir Leid. **

**Gibt es Vorschläge zu bestimmten Ausdrücken, die Bella anders verwendet hätte (falls sie so im Buch vorkommen), dann nehme ich sie gerne an ;)**

**Ansonsten hoffe ich, ihr seid zufrieden mit diesem Outtake!**

**Wie immer ein großes Dankeschön an die liebe Ann-Sophie :)  
**

* * *

_(Anmerkungen: Ihr werdet Teile dieses Kapitels wiedererkennen – einige kleine Abschnitte haben überlebt und wurden mit dem kombiniert, was jetzt das Kapitel 20 „Ungeduld" darstellt. Das folgende Kapitel hat die Geschwindigkeit des „Jagd"-Teils der Geschichte verlangsamt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe einen großen Teil von Alices Persönlichkeit weggeschnitten, als ich es geopfert habe.)_

**Einkaufen mit Alice  
**

Der Wagen war schnittig, schwarz und wunderschön; seine Fenster waren verdunkelt, wie bei einer Limousine. Der Motor schnurrte wie eine Großkatze, während wir durch die tiefe Nacht rasten.

Jasper fuhr einhändig – sorglos, so schien es – doch das kraftvolle Auto flog mit perfekter Präzision dahin.

Alice saß mit mir auf der Rückbank aus schwarzem Leder. Irgendwie war im Laufe dieser langen Nacht mein Kopf auf ihrer granitenen Schulter gelandet und ihre kühlen Arme umschlangen mich während sie ihre Wange auf meinen Kopf presste. Das Vorderteil ihres dünnen Baumwollshirts war kalt und nass von meinen Tränen. Ab und zu, wenn meine Atmung unregelmäßig wurde, murmelte sie etwas Beruhigendes vor sich hin; mit ihrer schnellen, hohen Stimme klangen die Ermutigungen, als würde sie singen. Um mich selbst ruhig zu halten, konzentrierte ich mich auf die Berührung ihrer kalten Haut; sie fühlte sich an wie eine körperliche Verbindung zu Edward. Beide hatten mir versichert – als mir panisch klar geworden war, dass alle meine Sachen noch immer im Transporter waren – dass es nötig gewesen war, alles zurückzulassen, es hatte etwas mit meinem Geruch zu tun. Sie sagten mir, ich solle mir keine Sorgen um Kleidung oder Geld machen. Ich versuchte, ihnen zu vertrauen und bemühte mich, zu ignorieren, wie unwohl ich mich in Esmes Kleidung fühlte, die mir nicht wirklich passte. Das war ein unwichtiges Detail.

Auf den geraden Highways fuhr Jasper nie weniger als hundertzwanzig Meilen pro Stunde. Er schien sich der Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkungen überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein, doch eine Polizeistreife tauchte nie auf.

Die einzigen Unterbrechungen der eintönigen Fahrt waren die zwei Halte, die wir einlegten, um zu tanken. Ich bemerkte träge, dass Jasper beide Male hineinging, um bar zu bezahlen.

Die Dämmerung brach an, als wir irgendwo im Norden von Kalifornien waren. Meine Augen waren trocken und brannten, als ich zusah, wie sich das graue Licht über den wolkenlosen Himmel ausbreitete. Ich war völlig erschöpft, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen, mein Kopf war zu voll mit verstörenden Bildern, als dass ich mich genug hätte entspannen können, um in der Bewusstlosigkeit zu versinken. Charlies gebrochener Gesichtsausdruck – Edwards brutales Knurren, die Zähne gefletscht – das gierige Starren des Trackers – Laurents freudloser Gesichtsausdruck – der leblose Blick in Edwards Augen, nachdem er mich das letzte Mal geküsst hatte; wie Dias blitzten sie vor meinen Augen auf und meine Gefühle wechselten zwischen Angst und Verzweiflung.

In Sacramento wollte Alice, dass Jasper anhielt und etwas zu essen für mich besorgte. Aber ich schüttelte nur müde den Kopf und wies ihn mit leerer Stimme an, weiterzufahren.

Einige Stunden später, in einem Vorort von Los Angeles, sprach Alice wieder leise mit ihm und er fuhr vom Freeway ab, während ich vergeblich dagegen protestierte. Ein großes Einkaufszentrum war von der Straße aus zu sehen und er fuhr ins Untergeschoss der dortigen Parkgarage.

„Bleib beim Wagen", befahl sie Jasper.

„Bist du sicher?", er hörte sich besorgt an.

„Ich sehe hier niemanden", sagte sie. Er nickte zustimmend.

Alice nahm meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Wagen. Sie behielt meine Hand in ihrer, hielt mich immer an ihrer Seite, während wir aus der Parkgarage hinausgingen. Sie ging am Rand der Garage entlang, wir bewegten uns im Schatten. Ich bemerkte, wie ihre Haut im Sonnenlicht zu leuchten schien, das auf dem Gehsteig reflektiert wurde. Das Einkaufszentrum war dicht bevölkert, viele Gruppen von Einkäufern gingen an uns vorüber und manche von ihnen drehten sich nach uns um.

Wir gingen unter einer Brücke hindurch, die vom obersten Stockwerk der Parkgarage direkt in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft führte, um keinen Augenblick lang dem direkten Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt zu sein.

Sobald wir im Inneren des Ladens waren und uns im Schein der Leuchtstoffröhren befanden, sah Alice nicht mehr so auffällig aus – einfach ein kreidebleiches Mädchen mit wachsamen Augen, tiefen Schatten darunter und stacheligen, schwarzen Haaren. Ich war mir sicher, dass die Ringe unter meinen Augen offensichtlicher waren als ihre. Wir erregten trotzdem die Aufmerksamkeit jeder Person, die in unsere Richtung sah. Ich fragte mich, was sie zu sehen glaubten. Die zarte, tanzende Alice mit ihrem atemberaubenden Engelsgesicht, gekleidet in leichte, helle Stoffe, die ihr Blässe nicht wirklich überdecken konnten; sie hielt meine Hand, und hatte ganz offensichtlich die Führung inne, während ich müde hinter ihr herschlurfte, in Kleidern, die mir – obwohl sie sehr teuer waren - nicht wirklich passten, das Haar in wirren Knoten.

Alice führte mich zielstrebig zu den Restaurants.

„Was möchtest du essen?"

Der Geruch von fettigem Fast Food drehte mir den Magen um. Doch Alices Augen duldeten keinen Widerspruch. Ich bat ohne Enthusiasmus um ein Truthahnsandwich.

"Kann ich auf die Toilette gehen?", fragte ich als wir auf die Warteschlange zugingen.

"Okay", sagte sie und schlug eine andere Richtung ein, ohne meine Hand loszulassen.

"Ich kann das alleine." Die alltägliche Atmosphäre des absolut typischen Einkaufszentrums vermittelte mir das normalste Gefühl, dass ich seit unserem verhängnisvollen Spiel am vorigen Abend gehabt hatte.

"Tut mir Leid, Bella, aber Edward wird meine Gedanken lesen, sobald er hier ist und wenn er sieht, dass ich dich auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen habe ...", sie verstummte, wollte nicht über die schwerwiegenden Folgen nachdenken.

Zumindest wartete sie in der überfüllten Toilette vor der Kabine. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht sowie auch meine Hände und ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke der anderen Frauen. Ich versuchte, mit den Fingern die Knoten aus meinen Haaren zu lösen, doch gab es schnell wieder auf. An der Tür griff Alice wieder nach meiner Hand und wir gingen langsam zurück zur Warteschlange. Ich ließ mich nachziehen, doch Alices Geduld mit mir schien unendlich zu sein.

Sie sah zu, wie ich aß, langsam zu Anfang und dann immer schneller, als mein Appetit zurückkehrte. Ich trank das Mineralwasser, dass sie mir brachte, so schnell aus, dass sie mich für einen Augenblick alleine ließ - ohne jedoch auch nur eine Sekunde die Augen von mir zu wenden - um noch eines zu holen.

"Es ist auf jeden Fall praktischer, das, was ihr esst," bemerkte sie, während ich aufaß, „aber es scheint nicht sehr unterhaltsam zu sein."

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Jagen aufregender ist."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Ein breites Lächeln ließ ihre glänzenden Zähne aufblitzen und mehrere Leute wandten sich zu uns um.

Nachdem wir unseren Müll weggeworfen hatten, führte sie mich die langen Gänge des Einkaufszentrums entlang und ihre Augen leuchteten von Zeit zu Zeit auf, wenn sie etwas sah, dass sie haben wollte. Sie schleifte mich hinter sich her, von Laden zu Laden.

Bei einer teuren Boutique legte sie eine kurze Pause ein, um drei Paar Sonnenbrillen zu kaufen, zwei für Frauen, eine für Männer. Ich bemerkte, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Verkäufers veränderte, als sie ihm eine mir unbekannte Kreditkarte mit goldenen Streifen reichte. Sie fand ein Geschäft für Accessoires, wo sie eine Bürste und Haargummis besorgte.

Sie hatte jedoch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen, bis sie mich in die Art von Laden zog, in die ich normalerweise nie ging, weil selbst ein Paar Socken unerschwinglich für mich wäre.

„Du trägst ungefähr Größe 36." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Sie benutzte mich als Packesel, drückte mir bergeweise Klamotten in die Hand. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah ich, wie sie etwas in einer extrakleinen Größe mitnahm – für sich selbst. Die Kleidung, die sie für sich auswählte, war aus leichtem Material, aber langärmelig oder bodenlang, so geschnitten, dass sie soviel ihrer Haut wie möglich verdeckte. Ein breitkrempiger, schwarzer Strohhut krönte den Berg von Klamotten.

Die Verkäuferin reagierte ähnlich auf die ungewöhnliche Kreditkarte, sie wurde beinahe unterwürfig und sprach Alice mit „Miss" an. Der Name, den sie sagte, war mir jedoch unbekannt. Sobald wir wieder draußen vor dem Geschäft standen, die Arme voller Tüten, von denen sie den Löwenanteil trug, sprach ich sie darauf an.

„Wie hat sie dich genannt?"

„Auf der Kreditkarte steht Rachel Lee. Wir werden sehr vorsichtig sein, um keine Spur für den Tracker zu hinterlassen. Komm, geh'n wir dich umziehen."

Ich dachte darüber nach, während sie mich zurück zu den Klos führte und mich in die Behindertentoilette stieß, damit ich genug Platz zum Umziehen hatte. Ich hörte sie in den Tüten kramen und dann hängte sie ein hellblaues Baumwollkleid über meine Tür. Ich schlüpfte dankbar aus Rosalies Jeans, die mir zu eng und zu lang waren, riss mir die Bluse, die sich an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen in Falten legte, vom Leib und warf die beiden Kleidungsstücke zu Alice hinüber. Sie überraschte mich, indem sie ein Paar weicher Ledersandalen unter der Tür durchschob – wann hatte sie die besorgt? Das Kleid passte mir überraschend gut, man merkte an dem fließenden Schnitt, wie teuer es gewesen war.

Als ich aus der Kabine trat, sah ich, dass sie dabei war, Rosalies Kleidung in den Abfalleimer zu stopfen.

„Behalt deine Sneakers", sagte sie. Ich steckte sie in eine der Tüten.

Wir gingen zurück zur Garage. Dieses Mal wurde Alice weniger oft angestarrt, sie trug so viele Tüten, dass ihre Haut praktisch nicht sichtbar war.

Jasper wartete auf uns. Als wir auf ihn zugingen, glitt er aus dem Auto – der Kofferraum war offen. Während er als Erstes nach meinen Taschen griff, warf er Alice einen sarkastischen Blick zu.

„Ich wusste, ich hätte das erledigen sollen", murmelte er.

„Ja", stimmte sie zu, „das hätte den Frauen auf der Toilette sicher gut gefallen." Er antwortete ihr nicht.

Alice wühlte schnell in ihren Tüten, bevor sie diese in den Kofferraum packte. Sie reichte Jasper eine Sonnenbrille, bevor sie sich selbst eine aufsetzte. Sie reichte mir die Dritte und die Haarbürste. Außerdem zog sie eine dünne, langärmelige, schwarze Bluse über ihr T-Shirt, die sie offen ließ. Am Ende setzte sie noch den Strohhut auf. An ihr sah dieses spontane Kostüm aus, als gehörte es auf einen Laufsteg. Sie schnappte sich eine weitere Handvoll Klamotten, rollte sie zu einem Bündel zusammen, während sie die hintere Tür öffnete und legte sie als Polster auf den Rücksitz.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen", ordnete sie nachdrücklich an. Ich kroch folgsam auf den Sitz, legte mich sofort auf die Seite und rollte mich zusammen. Ich war bereits halb eingeschlafen, als der Automotor zu brummen begann.

„Du hättest mir diese ganzen Sachen nicht kaufen sollen", murmelte ich.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, Bella. Schlaf jetzt." Ihre Stimme klang beruhigend.

„Danke schön", hauchte ich und glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

**So, das war also der erste Teil des Outtakes. Es passiert nicht wirklich was Aufregendes aber man bekommt die düstere Stimmung mit; wie sie Edward vermisst, ...**

**Ich finds gut als Ergänzung zum ersten Teil der Saga, es vervollständigt das Bild, das man von der Flucht/Verfolgung durch James hat. **

**Ich werde diese Geschichte parallel zu Midnight Sun weiterübersetzen ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Das Copyright dieses Outtakes liegt bei Stephenie Meyer, This outtake belongs to Stephenie Meyer (2007).**

**

* * *

**

**Diesmal muss ich mich auch bei meinem lieben, kleinen (eigentlich is er ja schon größer als ich *grins*) Bruder bedanken, der mir bei einem sehr komplizierten Satz eine große Hilfe war :) Da macht er mich immer fertig wegen der Twilight-Bessessenheit und weil "Robert Pattinson ja totaaaal uninteressant und sowieso schwul ist" (pah!) und dann hat er den größten Spaß wenn er mir hier beim Übersetzen helfen kann.**

**MÄNNER! (sogar wenn sie erst 18 sind :))**

**danke Ann-Sophie**

* * *

Ich wachte von den Schmerzen auf, die das lange Schlafen in der verkrampften Position verursacht hatte. Ich war noch immer völlig erschöpft, aber plötzlich auch nervös, als mir wieder einfiel, wo ich mich befand. Ich setzte mich auf und sah, wie sich Valley of the Sun vor uns erstreckte; die weite, ebene Fläche von Ziegeldächern, Palmen, Freeways, Smog und Swimmingpools, umgeben von den niedrigen, felsigen Erhöhungen, die wir als Berge bezeichneten. Es überraschte mich, dass ich keinerlei Erleichterung empfand, bloß ein nagendes Heimweh nach dem ständigem Regen und dem satten Grün des Ortes, der für mich Edward bedeutete. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, den Anflug von Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, der mich zu überwältigen drohte.

Jasper und Alice unterhielten sich; ich war mir ziemlich sicher, sie wussten, dass ich wach war, doch sie zeigten es nicht.

Ihre schnellen, sanften Stimmen – eine hoch, eine tief – erfüllten die Luft um mich herum mit Musik. Ich bekam mit, dass sie gerade diskutierten, wo wir bleiben würden.

"Bella." Alice sprach mich beiläufig an, als wäre ich schon die ganze Zeit Teil der Unterhaltung gewesen. "In welche Richtung geht's zum Flughafen?"

"Bleib auf der Interstate 10", antwortete ich automatisch. "Dann kommen wir direkt daran vorbei."

Ich dachte einen Moment lang nach; mein Gehirn war noch immer wie benebelt vom Schlaf.

"Fliegen wir irgendwo hin?", fragte ich.

"Nein, aber es ist besser, wenn wir in der Nähe sind – nur für den Fall." Sie holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und schien die Auskunft anzurufen. Sie sprach langsamer als üblich, als sie nach Hotels in der Nähe des Flughafens fragte, Vorschlägen zustimmte und dann abwartend schwieg, während sie weiterverbunden wurde. Sie reservierte für eine Woche eine Suite unter dem Namen Christian Bower und ratterte eine Kreditkartennummer herunter, ohne eine vor sich zu haben. Ich hörte, wie sie für den Telefonisten Wegbeschreibungen wiederholte; ich war mir sicher, sie benötigte keine Hilfe, um sie sich zu merken.

Der Anblick des Telefons hatte mich an meine Verpflichtungen erinnert.

"Alice", sagte ich, als sie aufgelegt hatte. "Ich muss meinen Dad anrufen." Meine Stimme klang nüchtern. Sie reichte mir das Telefon.

Es war später Nachmittag; ich hoffte, er würde bei der Arbeit sein. Aber er hob sofort nach dem ersten Läuten ab. Ich schauderte, als ich mir sein ängstliches Gesicht vorstellte.

"Dad?", sagte ich zögernd.

"Bella! Wo bist du, Schatz?" Tiefe Erleichterung erfüllte seine Stimme.

"Ich bin gerade auf der Straße unterwegs." Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass ich gerade eine Strecke von drei Tagen innerhalb einer Nacht zurückgelegt hatte.

"Bella, du musst umdrehen."

"Ich muss nach Hause."

"Kleines, lass uns darüber reden. Du musst nicht von hier weggehen nur wegen irgendeines Jungen." Ich merkte, dass er sich bemühte, sehr behutsam zu sein.

"Dad, gib mir eine Woche. Ich brauche Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken und dann werde ich entscheiden, ob ich zurückkomme. Das hier hat nichts mir dir zu tun, okay?" Meine Stimme zitterte leicht. "Ich liebe dich, Daddy. Wie auch immer ich mich entscheide, wir seh'n uns bald, das verspreche ich."

"Okay, Bella." Seine Stimme klang resigniert. "Ruf mich an, sobald du in Phoenix bist."

"Ich ruf dich von zuhause an, Dad. Bis dann."

"Bis bald, Bells." Er zögerte, bevor er auflegte.

Zumindest war zwischen Charlie und mir alles wieder halbwegs in Ordnung, dachte ich, als ich Alice das Telefon zurückgab. Sie beobachtete mich genau, erwartete wahrscheinlich einen weiteren Gefühlsausbruch. Aber ich war einfach zu müde.

Die vertraute Stadt flog an meinem dunklen Fenster vorbei. Es herrschte nur wenig Verkehr. Wir ließen die Innenstadt schnell hinter uns, schlugen einen Bogen um die nördliche Seite des Flughafens von Phoenix und fuhren dann nach Süden, Richtung Tempe. Kurz nach der Brücke, auf der anderen Seite des ausgetrockneten Flussbetts des Salt Rivers wies Alice Jasper an, von der Interstate abzufahren. Sie lotste ihn ohne Probleme über Landstraßen vor den Eingang des Hilton Hotels in der Nähe des Flughafens.

Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden in ein Motel gehen, aber ich war mir sicher, sie würden nur abwinken, wenn ich meine Sorgen um die Ausgaben laut aussprechen würde. Ihre Ersparnisse schienen endlos zu sein.

Wir kamen vor dem Eingang unter einem großen Vordach zum Stehen und sofort eilten zwei Pagen auf den eindrucksvollen Wagen zu. Jasper und Alice stiegen aus und wirkten dabei mit ihren dunklen Sonnenbrillen wie berühmte Filmstars. Ich kletterte umständlich aus dem Wagen, verspannt von den langen Stunden im Auto und fühlte mich unscheinbar. Jasper öffnete den Kofferraum und die unterwürfigen Angestellten luden schnell unsere Einkaufstüten auf einen Kofferwagen. Sie waren zu gut ausgebildet, als dass das Fehlen von tatsächlichem Gepäck ihnen überraschte Blicke entlockt hätte.

Im dunklen Inneren des Wagens war es sehr kühl gewesen; jetzt in die Hitze eines Nachmittages in Phoenix hinauszutreten – war es auch im Schatten – fühlte sich an, als hätte ich meinen Kopf in einen Backofen gesteckt. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte ich mich zuhause.

Jasper schritt selbstbewusst durch die menschenleere Empfangshalle Alice hielt sich sorgsam an meiner Seite, während uns die Pagen eifrig mit unseren Sachen folgten. Jasper trat mit der ihm eigenen, unbewusst bestimmenden Ausstrahlung an die Rezeption.

"Bower", war alles, was er zu der professionell wirkenden Empfangsdame sagte. Sie tippte die Information schnell in ihren Computer und nur der sehr kurze Blick auf den blonden Gott vor ihr schmälerte ihre Professionalität.

Kurz danach wurden wir in unsere weitläufige Suite geführt. Mir war bewusst, dass die beiden großen Schlafzimmer bloß der Gepflogenheiten halber da waren. Die Pagen luden schnell unsere Koffer ab, während ich ausgelaugt auf dem Sofa saß und Alice davontanzte, um sich die restlichen Räumlichkeiten anzusehen. Jasper schüttelte den Pagen die Hand, als sie gingen und der Blick, den sie auf ihrem Weg zur Tür tauschten, war mehr als zufrieden; er war voll angenehmer Überraschung. Dann waren wir allein.

Jasper ging zu den Fenstern und schloss bei beiden sorgfältig die Vorhänge. Alice erschien und ließ die Speisekarte für den Zimmerservice in meinen Schoß fallen.

"Bestell etwas", befahl sie.

"Mir geht's gut", antwortete ich lustlos.

Sie warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu und schnappte sich die Karte. Während sie irgendetwas über Edward vor sich hin grummelte, nahm sie das Telefon und begann zu wählen.

"Alice, ernsthaft", begann ich, aber ihr Blick ließ mich verstummen. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sofas und schloss die Augen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte mich. Ich sprang so schnell auf, dass ich von der Couch direkt auf den Boden rutschte und mir die Stirn am Kaffeetisch anstieß.

"Aua", sagte ich benommen und rieb mir den Kopf.

Ich hörte Jasper kurz auflachen und blickte auf; er hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und versuchte, den Rest seiner Erheiterung runterzuschlucken. Alice ging mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen zur Tür, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

Ich lief rot an, rappelte mich auf und setzte mich wieder auf das Sofa, wo ich den Kopf in die Hände legte. Es war mein Essen; der Geruch nach Fleisch, Käse, Knoblauch und Kartoffeln durchzog verführerisch die Luft um mich herum. Alice trug das Tablett so professionell, als hätte sie jahrelange Erfahrung als Kellnerin und stellte es auf dem kleinen Tischchen vor meinen Knien ab.

"Du brauchst Proteine", erklärte sie und lüftete die silberne Glocke, unter der ein großes Steak und eine dekorative Kartoffelskulptur zum Vorschein kamen. "Edward wird es gar nicht gefallen, wenn dein Blut anämisch riecht, wenn er herkommt." Ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

* * *

**Wie ihr seht, hat uns die Uni fest im Griff, deshalb die ewig langen Pausen zwischen Kapiteln. Als nächstes kommt wieder ein Midnight Sun Kapitel – da gibt's jetz aber keine so lange Pause, keine Angst ;)**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt weiterhin soviel Geduld, es liegt nicht an uns :) und ich kann nur immer wieder betonen, dass ich das Midnight Sun Projekt auf jeden Fall zu Ende bringen werde! Egal wie lang es dauert^^**


End file.
